1. Field
An electrostatic chuck is provided, and more particularly, an electrostatic chuck is provided which attracts a substrate in a substrate assembly process during manufacture of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Background
Various different apparatuses may be used for assembling substrates. Improvements in the various devices used to hold and secure substrates in these apparatuses during processing could improve the assembly process and overall quality of the resulting substrate.